Gastar bromas en serio
by Drehn
Summary: No pudieron. "¿Recordáis algo de lo que hicisteis anoche o estabais demasiado... indispuestos?" "Bueno, recuerdo que se ve que nuestro chucho toca la guitarra. Y que la toca muy bien", dice James. Sirius ha captado la indirecta. James/Sirius, SLASH.


**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.**  
**

**Pareja:** James Potter/Sirius Black

**Advertencias:** slash (relación chico/chico), escenas de casi-sexo, consumo de drogas, palabras malsonantes.

**Palabras:** 2.007

**Largo:** One-shot

* * *

**Gastar bromas en serio**

—Oye, Jimmy, dime por qué aprendí a tocar la guitarra.

Está colocado. Está muy colocado, por eso dice esas cosas. Y es Sirius; aunque no lo estuviera tanto soltaría incoherencias. Es su naturaleza. James también está colocado. Da un trago a la botella de whisky. Sí, también están como una cuba. Tienen suerte de recordar quienes son en esos momentos.

—¿Tocas la guitarra, chucho?

Tal vez sí, tal vez no. El aire huele a sudor, a alcohol, a marihuana y a amistad (porque sí, ese olor existe; es el del acuerdo tácito de dos personas de estar juntas). A muchas noches habiendo hecho eso. A ellos, por lo tanto.

—Claro que sí. Aprendí a hacerlo hace tiempo. No mucho, pero hace tiempo.

No saben ni por qué están solos. Pero lo están, porque Remus no les ha quitado la droga ni los ha metido bajo una ducha con agua helada. Bueno, James cree que no está mojado. No quiere estarlo. Pero se lo pasarían bien con Remus ahí. Le gusta estar con Remus. Lo que pasa es que él no se coloca como Sirius, no divaga como él ni toca la guitarra. Al menos eso cree. Ah, y también lo pasarían bien con Peter, si este aguantara el humo sin vomitar.

—Eso está muy bien, tío.

Están tumbados juntos, en su cama. Tiene que ser la suya porque no llevan zapatos. Tiene que serlo, ¿verdad? Bueno. Qué más da. Suenan los Rolling por algún sitio. Piensa de dónde puede provenir el sonido de la música. Ah, sí, del tocadiscos de Remus. Remus está ahí, con ellos, porque suena su máquina. Aunque a él no le gustan tanto los Rolling; dice que sólo soporta al batería, que los otros son mucho como James y Sirius. James dice que él es el jodido Richards, sólo que más guapo.

—Sí. Sí, ya. Sé algunos acordes. Aunque mis dedos sirven para cosas mejores.

Y se ríe. Puto perro. Se ríe enseñando todos los dientes, sin temer el hacer ruido, como si estuvieran en el garaje con su moto, llenos de grasa y bebiendo cerveza. Pero lo que ahora mismo le baja por la garganta a Sirius es whisky. Whisky de fuego; la cerveza, aunque sea muggle, no quema así, arrasando todo y con ese regusto a alcohol puro. Y a un poco de magia, quizás.

James no sabe lo que son los acordes. En realidad, su capacidad musical no pasa de saber lo que es el _rock and roll_ y aprenderse el Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do. No, James no sabe ni afinar una guitarra ni tocarla, pero sí sabe a lo que se refiere Sirius, lo de las cosas mejores. O mejores cosas. Lo que haya dicho.

—Seguro que sí, Canuto. Pero Harold no opina lo mismo, me temo.

Ahí es James el que se ríe. Le dio gracia la historia de esa tía y su mejor amigo. Se ve que ella no se corrió. Sirius sólo se atrevió a contárselo a él, que para algo es la persona a la que le tiene más confianza en ese puto mundo.

—Porque es lesbiana. Joder, Cornamenta, tiene que serlo. ¿Lo sabes, no? Porque lo hago bien. Es lo único que hago bien.

Bromean sólo a medias. Es divertido, eso de explicarse cosas bromeando pero diciéndolas en serio. Gastar bromas en serio es, de hecho, lo que siempre hacen, lo que siempre han hecho. James se lía otro porro mientras responde:

—No, Sirius, también tocas la guitarra.

—Sí, siempre me quedará la guitarra, ¿no?

Suspiran y fuman con tranquilidad. Nadie se ríe, pero la risa está en el aire. Siempre está ahí, a punto, con repuesto de sobra, por si la necesitan cuando a ellos no se les ocurre nada para crear más. Remus diría que es el repuesto de los recuerdos, sólo que él no tiene más que James, ni de lejos.

James busca un sitio para su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius, que le va perfecto, y oye como respira y como le bombea el corazón mientras siente... cosas.

—Y también me quedas tú.

No es una pregunta (bueno, eso se supone), pero podría pasar por una y James podría decir _sí, Sirius, siempre me tendrás a mí._ Lo que pasa es que eso no se lo suelen decir así; con palabras, es decir. Se lo dicen respirando el mismo aire por las mañanas; despertándose a gritos, con insultos; ideando bromas que la mayoría de las veces no van a ninguna parte excepto a sus cabezas; revoloteando en los pensamientos del otro.

—Es lo que tiene ser gay.

Esa frase es, también, una broma a medias, una dicha en serio. Es una idea popular: los chicos guapos, altos y listos tienen que ser homosexuales. ¿Eso dicen los muggles, verdad? Pues Sirius es esas cosas. Y James también. Sólo que eso no añade que uno sea un gamberro empedernido que ha dejado de vivir con su familia despidiéndose a gritos y que el otro suspire por una pelirroja con carácter a todas horas.

También está claro que un chico como Sirius, que se acuesta desnudo y se despierta denudo, que tiene la manía de rascarse en los abdominales, justo ahí donde cierto pelo empieza a bajar (o donde termina de subir), hablando sobre la tía de ayer no puede ser del todo homosexual. No lo podrá ser nunca, ¿verdad?

—Ya, Jimmy. Sé que tu fantasía es enrollarte conmigo.

Todas esas ideas idiotas no hacen que no se quieran. No hacen que James deje de despertarse por las noches, sudando y jadeando un poquito, bajito para que no se le oiga, mientras deja que su mano baje hasta su entrepierna, para poder liberar eso que tiene dentro, que siempre se pregunta dónde coño está Sirius, o al menos su sustituto. Tampoco hacen que Sirius deje de pensar en la bondad de su mejor amigo, en las tardes jugando a quidditch, los dos sudados, los borrachos de alegría adolescente, los dos juntos, simplemente. Ni que por las noches, a veces, se meta en la cama de James y hablen, en voz baja, sobre la vida, sobre cualquier cosa, y que lo mire a los ojos y se acerque un poco más.

—Vamos a cumplirla, anda. Pero no me pegues las pulgas.

Entonces Sirius lo mira a los ojos, fijamente, haciendo que lo desee _de verdad_ y lo besa, no como a una chica, sino como debe ser. Como cree él que tiene que besar a James; tumbándolo sobre la cama y metiéndole la lengua hasta lo más hondo, para que le llegue dentro de verdad. Lamiendo sus labios y mordiendo su barbilla, dejando claro que tiene que ser suyo. El deseo es una necesidad.

—Y a ti que no se te ocurra dejarme empalmado.

Porque lo está, vaya que si lo está. Así que lo toca. No exactamente como a una guitarra, rasgueando, soltando notas al aire, ahora un Re menor, que es triste, o una nota de esas que alguien le dijo que lo dejaban todo en tensión, esperando a que llegara la próxima nota, pero algo más o menos con ese espíritu. Le quita la camiseta y le lame el cuello, dejando marcas, llenándolo de saliva. Luego vuelve a subir su cabeza y susurra su nombre en la oreja derecha de James, sólo por decir algo y marcarlo con su aliento cálido, abrasador, casi tan caliente como él mismo.

A Sirius no se le ocurre nada más que eso. Bueno, y sentarse a horcajadas sobre James, para que la fricción de sus caderas y demás haga que ambos jadeen incontrolablemente.

Pero entonces repara en lo que está pasando, en lo que están haciendo, y se separa de James. Éste, sonrojado, asiente con la cabeza, aceptando que es lo normal.

—Joder, James, somos casi hermanos. No puedo hacer esto. No podemos —dice Sirius, como torturándose por tener que decirlo y con una presión incómoda en los pantalones. Pero es la verdad; ambos están de acuerdo en eso.

Duermen en la misma cama, pero sin hacer nada, aun y pensarlo. Sería antinatural, como la ruptura de un pacto de mejores amigos que se gastan bromas sobre sexo y sobre inclinaciones sexuales.

**

Al día siguiente sus brazos se tocan y James tiene la cabeza hundida en la almohada, intentando huir de la luz solar. Suele hacerlo, sobretodo si tiene resaca y -hoy- vergüenza. Oye voces. Le cuesta reconocerlas, aún tiene la mente nublada por el sueño, pero lo hace. Es Remus. Intentando despertarles, pero medio en broma, cree.

—Salid de mi cama. A saber qué le habéis hecho.

Así que estaban en la cama de Remus. Bien. Muy bien. Pues mejor que no se entere de lo que han hecho porque les cortaría los huevos. Claro que Remus no es así, al menos no normalmente. Por eso no añade palabrotas innecesarias a sus frases, como...

—Joder, Lunático, déjanos un rato más, hostia puta.

…Sirius, que no puede evitar hablar así. A James no le molesta, pero hay mucha gente a la que sí.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, James se incorpora en la cama y ve que han dejado pruebas del alcohol, pero no de otras drogas o de... del sexo. Se obliga a decirse que no hicieron nada, que lo pararon, pero hay algo en él que no quiere eso.

(Nunca se lo dirá a nadie, eso por supuesto.)

Se frota los ojos y luego se pasa una mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo aún más si es posible. Mira al rededor y suspira. Tiene sueño, quiere dormir un rato más.

—¿Y Peter, Remus? —pregunta James. Al menos le queda algo de coherencia, si es capaz de preguntar esas cosas. Puede que en otro momento no lo hubiera recordado. Sirius lo mira fijamente, aún con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

—No lo sé, ya tendría que haber vuelto. Se habrá ido a desayunar sin vosotros; sabe cuán lentos sois.

—¡Oye! —exclama Sirius, fingiéndose ofendido.

James, por su parte, sólo asiente y sale de la cama. Está en calzoncillos. Suspira. La ropa interior no es mala. Entonces piensa que Sirius no acostumbra a llevarla, y se fija en él. Si sale desnudo de debajo de las sábanas la han cagado. Pero no, lleva pantalones.

—¿Y bien? —dice Remus, alzando una ceja y buscando algún libro o algo así—. ¿Recordáis algo de lo que hicisteis anoche o estabais demasiado... indispuestos? —ironiza.

James mira a Sirius. Canuto mira a Cornamenta. El silencio no dura ni un segundo; James sonríe de lado y dice:

—Bueno, recuerdo que se ve que nuestro chucho toca la guitarra. Y que la toca muy bien.

Remus alza aún más esa ceja y murmura algo que sólo él oye, pero Sirius ha captado la indirecta.


End file.
